Super Peach and Super Bowser: A Mixed-up Story I
by Phoenix Serenity
Summary: Luigi captures Mario and holds him hostage, which causes Peach to worry constantly. She calls over her friend Bowser, and they go on a hillarious adventure of rescue and friendship. ^_^;
1. Part One

Super Peach and Super Bowser  
  
A Mixed Up Story: The Beginning  
  
Part I  
  
  
  
Mario woke up one morning tied up in a rope. He was in Luigi's lair.  
  
"What am I doing in here?" thought Mario. Luigi entered the room. He gleamed very wickedly.  
  
"I got tired of you always killing Bowser and saving the day," Luigi said, "so I tied you up! Heh, heh, heh!" Luigi brought his face up to Mario's.  
  
"Hello. How are you Bowser?" Peach said into the phone. "Have you seen Mario, he is not? Well if you're right, we need to check out Luigi's house. Okay, I'll meet you there in five minuets." "Hi Peach," Bowser grunted sweetly.  
  
"Hello Bowser," Peach replied. "Come on, let's go find Mario." They went inside. Inside, it was a hedge maze to get to Luigi's room. They started to go in when they found a rhinoceros spitting fire at them Bowser spit a huge blast of fire and the thing died.  
  
"Good job," said Peach.  
  
  
  
  
  
5 HOURS LATER  
  
  
  
They got into Luigi's lair. The door slammed behind them and a portcullis slid in place. Luigi was not home.  
  
"How'd you get here?" asked Bowser.  
  
"I was just." Mario started. "AAH!" Peach screamed. Bowser and Peach were being lowered into a lava pit. When they were half way down, Luigi came in the room with some tar.  
  
"Lunch Mario-Ahh!" he gasped. "Oh dear, now I have to build a cage. My life is miserable. I won't be able to play Super Mario Bros." (Comedy Drum Plays) Luigi pulled a lever and two ropes grabbed onto Bowser and Peach. Before they knew it, Bowser was tied to the to the ceiling (which is 90 feet high) and Peach was lowered into another maze, except this on had pictures of hearts and Luigi in a towel. Luigi came out.  
  
"Peach," he said nastily, "marry me.NOW!" Peach glared. "No way!" she said and.  
  
  
  
  
  
SLAP!  
  
  
  
She hit Luigi with her glove. Luigi fell back. He snapped his fingers. Bowser came out. He looked mad.  
  
"I brainwashed Bowser so he can do whatever I want!" said Luigi. "Bowser, destroy her!" Bowser let out a blast of fire. Peach dodged it. How will she beat Bowser, King of Koopas?  
  
"Wait!" Peach thought. "Bowser has a weakness and that is the love to dress up dolls!" So then she took the clothes and put them on the dolls. Bowser's eyes started to look sweet.  
  
"Look at the purty dollie," Bowser sang. He took the doll and took two dresses and started to dress them up and make the all PURTY!  
  
"You may have got back this time," Luigi sneered, "but I have Peach." Luigi stepped on an elevator and grabbed onto Peach and started to tie up her arms. While Luigi was getting more ropes, Peach kicked her umbrella into her hands and poked Luigi off at 180 feet. (This ceiling was double the regular one.)  
  
"I have my parachute," Luigi said while pulling a string and a parachute came out. Peach untied herself and jumped off. Her umbrella kept her from falling fast.  
  
"Peach, are you all right?" Bowser asked.  
  
"Yeah," Peach said, "I am fine."  
  
They heard Luigi say, "Mario is on the moon," over the announcements.  
  
Peach gasped. Bowser grabbed Luigi by the throat.  
  
"Bring him back!" he growled. His tail wagged quickly. His grip tightened.  
  
"Sorry," Luigi said, "but he is probably dead. You see-" But Luigi stopped. Bowser tossed him into the air and swallowed. Peach saw a lump slide down Bowser's throat. Bowser patted his stomach as Luigi fell into his stomach.  
  
A message fell from the sky into Peach's hand.  
  
"From Bob-Omb," she read. "Dear Dude, I'm about to have an exploded Mario for disposal, signed Bob-Omb."  
  
"We have to do something now!" said Bowser. He burped up Luigi. "You tasted nasty."  
  
"We have to go to the moon," said Peach.  
  
"Not so fast," said Luigi. "I invited Big Boo for dinner. And guess who's dinner?" he snapped his fingers. Big Boo appeared. He grabbed Peach and opened his mouth.  
  
Luigi's grin disappeared. "STOP!!!"  
  
"What?" Big Boo asked. Peach took a fork and stuck it up Big Boo's butt. All, of the sudden, Boo started to inflate.  
  
"Boo is a balloon!" Luigi cried.  
  
"WHAT?!" Bowser yelled. Fire started to come out of his mouth. Peach and Luigi hopped on.  
  
"Moon, here we come!!!" 


	2. Part Two

Soon they were in a space station on the moon. Mario was still tied up. They saw the Bob-Omb next to a rocket.  
  
"What are you doing here?!?!" sneered Bob-Omb. "I'm about to explode dumb Mario!" Peach slapped Bob-Omb in the face.  
  
"You aren't going to blow up Mario unless you blow up us!" said Bowser. The Bob-Omb smiled and began to light the rocket.  
  
"Stop!" said Peach.  
  
"What?" yelled Bob-Omb.  
  
"Give me that match!" yelled Bowser. Bob-Omb jumped into the air. He opened his mouth revealing two sharp canine teeth. Bowser turned around and hit the bomb with his tail. Bob-Omb bit the crap outta Peach.  
  
"YEOOOOOOOWW!! This isn't a bomb, this is a vampire!"  
  
"You will be okay," snickered Bob-Omb. "You'll hurt for a couple of.let's say.millenniums!" Luigi entered the scene. He took the match and lit the rocket.  
  
"Hop on!" he said. Bowser and Peach and the Bob-Omb hopped on.  
  
"Hey, who died and said you could come?" asked Bowser.  
  
The bomb replied, "If we are leaving, I want to come! I've been on that moon my whole life."  
  
"OK, OK! Take a chill pill!" Peach said.  
  
"Luigi, where are we?" Bob-Omb asked.  
  
"In space!" Luigi said.  
  
"At the count of three! 1, 2, 3! Light the cannon!" Soon they were in space.  
  
"Well, put these on!" Luigi said with the last of his breath. Everyone grabbed a space suit. Mario untied himself.  
  
"Gimme!" he said with the last of his breath.  
  
"Hey! What about me!?" Bob-Omb asked. Since there was a loudspeaker and walkie-talkie in each space suit, Luigi said,  
  
"You don't have to breathe!"  
  
"Well then, you don't need me! I'm a.a.a good guy now!" Bob-Omb yelled and started to cry.  
  
"Hey, where did you go and start to decide what happened to you?" Luigi asked, astonished.  
  
"None of your earwax!" said the Bob-Omb angrily. He bit Luigi in the neck.  
  
When they got back to the Mushroom Kingdom, they went back to Luigi's house. Peach and Luigi had to get casts because the Bob-Omb bit them.  
  
When Luigi came out of the bathroom, he took Mario to the top of Big Boo Peak.  
  
"What are you doing to Mario?" asked Peach.  
  
"I thought this was over!" exclaimed Bowser.  
  
"No way!" said Luigi, tying Mario to a pole. "This is Big Boo Peak," said Luigi.  
  
"So," said the bomb.  
  
"Well guess who's gonna to die?"  
  
Everyone went, "Uh."  
  
"Mario will get eaten by"- Luigi stopped short.  
  
"Hi nerds!" said a flying creature called a Fly Guy.  
  
"But, where's Big Boo?" asked Peach.  
  
"Oh, he's eating a guy named Toad Mushroom."  
  
"Oh!" said Bowser.  
  
"Can someone help me?" pleaded Mario.  
  
"Is that for me?!" asked Fly Guy, hungrily.  
  
"No!" said Mario. "Didn't you read this story?! Please don't eat me!" Fly Guy untied Mario.  
  
Peach slapped Fly Guy in the face. Bowser blew a fireball at him. Fly Guy flew past them. He opened his mouth and a blue electricity bolt came out. (Sorta like Gabumon's Blue Blaster attack!)  
  
Fly Guy took Mario and flew up into the air.  
  
He opened his mouth wide when, "I'm going to bite off your head!" The shrimpy Bob-Omb from before was aiming at Fly Guy, baring his teeth. They both collided, falling down.  
  
Mario was inside Fly Guy's mouth when they landed. Fly Guy tilted back his head and let Mario slide down his throat. He burped when he was done.  
  
"I'm stronger after I had a meal that was delicious!" he smacked his lips.  
  
Peach took her glove and aimed it at Fly Guy. It smacked Fly Guy silly. Fly Guy's red eyes turned back to blue.  
  
"What the heck was I doing!" asked the flying Shy Guy.  
  
"I'm sorry. Something came over me. I didn't mean to eat your friend." With a lurch of his stomach, Fly Guy barfed up Mario. He ate a passing Koopa Troopa, instead.  
  
"Yuck!" said Peach, "That is gross!"  
  
"Well hello to you too!" Flying Shy Guy replied, angry.  
  
"Sorry, no offense," Peach added.  
  
"Hey! Where did Mario an' Luigi go?" Bowser asked.  
  
"None taken," Fly Guy said, ignoring Bowser. Bowser spit fire on them.  
  
"I said, 'Where are they'! Did you hear me?" Bowser yelled.  
  
"Hey you are right! They are not here!" both of them said. All of the sudden, they disappeared and re-appeared in Eldorado. 


	3. Part Three

They found a warp portal and went to the Mushroom Woods.  
  
"Help us!" a voice said.  
  
"Where are you?" shouted Peach.  
  
"Gee these woods are dark," murmured Fly Guy. He turned to Bowser.  
  
"Why don't you light a spark and make a fire!?"  
  
"I wouldn't do that!" said another voice. Bowser grunted and spit fire on a tree. Soon, there was a huge forest fire.  
  
"Hey, I explode any minuet!" cried Bob-Omb.  
  
"Will you shut up and listen to me!" Fly Guy screamed. "I'm the only who really knows these woods. Don't loose me!" The four friends looked around.  
  
"We have to find somewhere safe!" yelled Peach. A flame covered tree fell down. Soon the friends came to a big clearing. They set up camp there. Peach couldn't bear to look at Fly Guy eat another Koopa Troopa. She was crying.  
  
"Oh, Mario and Luigi, where are you!" "Right here!" said Mario. He was tied to a tree.  
  
"Can you untie me too?" asked Luigi.  
  
"No!" snapped Peach. "You got us into this mess!" she said and she turned to Fly Guy.  
  
"You can eat Luigi." Fly Guy was on the ground, stuffing another Koopa Troopa into his mouth.  
  
"O ay!" Fly Guy said with the Koopa still in his mouth. He spit it out, then said, "I mean, no way!"  
  
"Okay, okay, okay!" Bowser said.  
  
"What is that?" cried Peach.  
  
"Big Boo!" Bob-Omb yelled.  
  
"Wait! Peach stuck a fork in him before and he inflated!" Bowser cried. "Peach, still got that fork?' Peach held out the fork and Bowser grabbed it, then continued, "Big Boo, you're going to get it!" He put the fork in Big Boo's bottom. (Buttocks.)  
  
The ghost didn't inflate.  
  
"Ruuuuuuun!" shouted Bob-Omb. A burning leaf lit the bomb's fuse.  
  
"Fly!" yelled Fly Guy. "And run!"  
  
"Wait for me!" yelled Bob-Omb. He ran faster. Fly Guy stopped and whispered something to the frantic bomb.  
  
Instead of running away, Bob-Omb ran to Big Boo.  
  
"Bye!" he said. "I'm sorry for capturing Mario." Fly Guy hid crying face behind a Koopa Troopa. With a last sob, Bob-Omb blew up-on Big Boo. The Boo disappeared in a puff of smoke.  
  
The three ran-and flew-to Bob-Omb's death place. Peach took out a trumpet and played 'Taps.' Brrr, brr, brrrr. Brrr, brr, brrrrr. Peach, Bowser and Fly Guy began to cry.  
  
The next day, Peach and Bowser was waken by the twinkling of a harp. Bob- Omb was playing the xylophone.  
  
"I couldn't find a harp," said Bob-Omb. Two wings were on his back. A haylow was over his head.  
  
"Thanks fer saving our butts," said Bowser.  
  
"Thanks to Fly Guy!" said Bob-Omb. Fly Guy was sleeping in the air. "I've got to go," said Bob-Omb and he left-for the last time.  
  
  
  
The End  
  
Or Is It? (Doesn't that make you want to cry????????) 


End file.
